


Ghost, a Star Wars Fanfiction

by CultMother



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Death, Character Development, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghosts, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Long-Distance Relationship, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultMother/pseuds/CultMother
Summary: SET 4 YEARS BEFORE THE FORCE AWAKENS!The Light, and the Dark, a paradigm of the Force which would plunge the Galaxy in eons of dispute. Many who followed the path of the Force did so leaning to one side, as you were either an acolyte of the Sith or a knight of the Jedi. Sometimes, however, one who was never supposed to be involved can fall into the grasp of an unforgiving, relentless path, one that causes much pain but merits much growth. If you are given a gift you never asked for, never wanted, can you be grateful for it?However, in some cases, a gift can be a curse. In the case of the dead, ones who are supposed to be long gone, some linger on; not for some great purpose, but because of intense rage and anger. Sometimes, that's what drives people and that driving force alone can cause a miracle created by hatred. These miracles are almost never good, as they herald the coming of dark times.For the ones who walk the sidelines, never picking a path, always choosing the grey, a journey of growth is required to reach all they can truly be. But for the one who walks the sidelines and never wished for the gift, the path is not clear.*THIS WORK WILL CONTAIN MULTIPLE ENDINGS AND ONE TRUE ENDING.





	1. Servus {Act 1}

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RWiJk11NGUE
> 
> The song for this chapter is Devil, Devil by Milck.
> 
> Welcome to this fanfiction; it's suggested that you listen to the songs on every chapter for added immersion, or if you can't listen to them while reading, try to do so before or after the chapters! Some songs will really resonate with the chapters. This will be pretty long; currently, I have the plot all the way up to Act 3.
> 
> *** This fanfiction aims to be believable that it could, in fact, have happened in the Star Wars universe. No Hux x Kylo, although I'm not against it I'm not for it either. This plot will be quite three dimensional, with character development and slow burn relationships. Some relationships will advance faster than others, so keep in mind that not all of them are going to happen right away. If you like love squares, this is for you; but if you like a plot beyond love and smut, something worthy of reading, buckle in for the ride. It will be an intriguing experience!

 A man's scream of rage echoed through the ruins of the battlefield, his light-saber cutting into the earth like his screams cut through the air. "You're looking down on me, aren't you, you fucking piece of shit!?" His hand clasped the hilt of his weapon, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. There was a burning, toxic hate in his eyes, one that consumed the very depths of his soul. He positioned all of his weight on one leg and struggled to rise, but his legs failed him and his knees hit the earth. "I'll kill you, and everyone like you. I'll prove that the filth all of you spew, the way you all carry yourselves so high and mighty, that it doesn't mean _shit!"_ His eyes glow, a soft yet vivid yellow, the kind that you'd possibly find in a daffodil.

The man before him looked on with sorrow in his heart. "How can you call yourself a Jedi, knowing that you've taken innocent lives? What did you gain from any of this? Don't you regret any of it? You were one of us. You were a brother to the Jedi, yet you'd throw it all away. Your order has been destroyed by one of your own. Give up." The man was cut off with hysterical laughter as the figure before him laughed so hard he felt like he would throw up.

"Now you want to talk, trash? Good timing, pierce one of my vital organs and then it's all of a sudden _time for a talk_. Take your Jedi bullshit and go sell it to someone on another planet, because there aren't any Jedi here. As for 'my' order, I don't follow _them_." It was clear that neither would get the reaction they wanted. The Jedi took in hand his light-saber, knowing that the man before him could never find the path of redemption; possibly, not even if he walked this path for many more years. It would take more than a lifetime for him to find balance, a lifetime he would no longer have the privilege of living. "I'm not done here, you bastard. I'll make sure that your family line never makes it to another sunrise when I'm done with you."

The Jedi, with sorrow in his heart yet knowing that it must be done, brought down his light-saber. There was no recognition of sudden death on the face of the tyrant before him, no dawn of realization of a wasted life nor any sort of knowing light; it was simply an expression of all he has ever been and will ever be. Living a tyrant, he died a tyrant... but the Jedi could not have known that what he thought to be an act of mercy towards the world of the future became an act that would cause suffering and mayhem; the consequence of taking a life not yet ready to be taken haunting the world for some time to come.  
A small infant nearby silenced its cries and the mother looked down worried that it had perhaps stopped breathing, but nay, it had simply stopped crying and fell to sleep.

A long, long sleep, in which no peace would come, but only a growing, sparking flame of not hope but innate, suffocating rage like the black plumes of smoke that came from the fires of the smoldering ruins around the innocents that remained alive.

There are consequences for every action that one takes.


	2. To Gain is to Lose {Act 1}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwendolyn meets Servus. 
> 
> Unfortunately, this meeting sets several events into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years! I'd love for some comments. As for contacting me, I do have a group discord for the things I write if you want to join. It's not 100% active but I'm looking to fix that. All are welcome!
> 
> https://discord.gg/34sdDCV
> 
> {The link never expires.}

The girl's fingertips lingered outside of her window as she glanced up at the murky sky. Today was a day for celebration, not one of sorrow, so she wondered why it was a day with such gloomy, miserable weather. She had the radio on for comfort, the noise about the Resistance and the First Order going over her head as she ignored it. The war between the two had nothing to do with her and it would stay that way; it was idiotic to even attempt to assist anyone from the Resistance. If only they'd simply give in surely, they could live in peace as she did with her family. The young woman turned off the radio, annoyed by the noise that it spewed rather than the comfort she wanted from it and glanced at the hired help making her bed.

Her fingers tapped against the glass and she turned to them in shock. She hadn't made any moves to do it herself, but it seemed like her hands were moving all on their own; the absurdity of that almost made her laugh out loud. She was simply excited; of course, now that she was turning eighteen, her father would allow her into his study, into the family business. Her last party as a child, not yet a woman and even the most reputable in the Vallorian system were attending. Even her mother may come, despite her work on far-off planets for the order. Still, the idea she might see her mother after four years apart made her shake excitedly. "My lady, I've finished cleaning your room." The girl daintily waved her hand to dismiss the servant and waited for the click as the door closed.

She attempted to dismiss her excitement but couldn't, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet as she held in squeals. Taking one long glance at the Vallorian moons in the sky, she drew the ornate glass windows to a close. Alas, she lived on Vallorian VI, her beautiful home planet; the one she'd never leave and the one she loved above all others. Sure, she had a lingering curiosity, but any planet she was curious about she could easily just receive footage of. It wasn't worth stepping from her beloved Vallorian soil just to go elsewhere. Of course, the original planet Vallorian and its five moons did not count; the most interesting shopping areas could be found on the other moons and more specifically the main planet itself, although supposedly it wasn't as beautiful as Vallorian VI. She could somewhat believe it since she hadn't gone riding there but she did know every nook and cranny of her homeland.

She reached above her head and stretched, excited for the day ahead of her before pausing, "Gwendolyn? We're ready for you downstairs." Gwendolyn turned to the maid who'd quietly opened the door and nodded. The maid took her leave and only the girl remained, rather fair-skinned, her eyes alight with curiosity- not the kind that drove her to do anything, but a simple, content kind where she never did anything different, ever; and every day was always just the way she liked it, simple and easy. Gwendolyn made her way over to the mirror, fastening her earrings, but almost gasped as she saw an intruder in the reflection; his posture was straight, his lengthy, black hair falling neatly down to his chest. He wore black garments, while nothing but an unpainted porcelain mask one might see on a doll or in a theater was fastened to his face. The mirror cracked in a spiderweb-like pattern as she spun to face the intruder but realized there was nothing there. Slowly turning back to the mirror, much to her horror, there were no cracks either; as if what had just happened hadn't happened at all, being so quick and sudden that she almost believed it hadn't.

Gwendolyn had certainly forgotten to take her medication today. That was all it was. With shaking hands, she walked over to her nightstand, taking a few pills from the small bowl at her bedside and popping them in her mouth; swallowing them without water. She was desperate to remain normal in the hopes her mother might come home, see her stability and not leave with a look of crushing disappointment in her eyes. It was strange because the only time she had experienced hallucinations like that was around the time her mother had left four years ago; she felt slightly hopeful, taking it as a sign her mother may return.

Steadying herself and calming her heart rate from the jump scare she'd suffered a couple moments ago Gwendolyn took a deep breath and swung the door open, prepared for whatever may come with today but more importantly infused with the hope of seeing her mother. Gwendolyn took a slight and quick glance to the left, where the wall held portraits of their ancestors; her father said that their family dated back to at least eight hundred years, but she was sure he was joking. He did, however, say that someday her portrait would join the ones in the hall and on that day, he would be prouder than he'd ever been. That day would soon come, she could feel it; that today her life would change, and she would join her family as a legend of her own making.

Gwendolyn's mother and father had already forged their own legend; her father being one of the greatest weapon manufacturers in the entire galaxy, while her mother worked in the galaxy as a diplomat who had a ridiculous level of immunity. They were a perfect match for each other and someday Gwen would find her own match, somebody worthy of her own legend. If it was as easy as her father made it look, just lounging in his study all day, then she'd be good at it in no time. There was excitement in her heart as she rushed down the stairs and into the main hall, where people of all kinds cheered; there were even different races, which she didn't have much experience with. The most curious thing was the stormtroopers who were backed against the doors of the study. A few faces in the bunch were not smiling, most notably a few men with stoic faces in uniforms with the dullest color of grey she had ever seen. Lieutenants of the First Order. Was her father working, even now? There wasn't much rhyme or reason otherwise for them to be here. "General Hux, it is a great honor to host you here today while you resupply. Take all you need; I'll be sure to give you a most gracious discount. Stay for the food! The drink!" The gentleman who had suddenly exited the study held a coy smile as her father followed him inviting him to stay. Her father was in a good mood, and he liked giving discounts when such happened; he must have made a great business deal to be so happy.

General Hux, who was significantly taller than her seemed to sweep the room with his eyes. Gwendolyn did not like the look of the smile on his face and the look in his eyes as he scanned the room, holding himself proudly above all. Just before his eyes caught her, she'd slip into a group of friends that she'd been schooled with, who'd squeal excitedly over her birthday; as she predicted, the General simply overlooked the group and proceeded to the dining room, enticed by the smell of food. Her father did hire the finest of chefs for the occasion, so of course even a general of the First Order would subject themselves to delicacies from the vast reaches of the galaxy. It was simply irresistible! Now that the girls had calmed down and moved on to the next subject, she knew that she wanted to taste the beautiful, sweet, succulent and savory tastes of many of her favorite dishes. Pushing past the many in her way to the tables full of delicious food, her mistake was that in that split second of seeing paradise she had also forgotten General Hux had come in this direction as well.

"You're the woman of the hour, Vladimir's daughter, aren't you?" His tone was so translucently condescending that she wondered how this man could ever have, in the entire galaxy, a single friend let alone someone who bothered to talk to him for more than five minutes. But still, it would shame her father to simply ignore him and cause much more trouble than it was worth dealing with. If this man believed himself to be as self-important as his tone of voice suggested he certainly would have more to say, rather than just walking away himself. Steeling herself for the interaction, she turned to face him with the fakes of smiles she could muster. Her muscles tensed as she looked up at the somewhat intimidating man, whose green eyes pierced her. "What's your name? Pandora?"

Gwen almost audibly sighed, before deciding that the quicker this conversation was over, the better. "That's my mother's name, sir." Hux made a sound as if he was pleased; somewhat between a hum and a soft sigh. Gwendolyn wondered if he got off from being called sir. If so, it just made him even creepier than he came off in the first place. "I'm Gwendolyn."

"Well, Gwen," He'd shortened and used her childhood nickname without consent; and they were certainly not on familiar terms, basically being strangers. General Hux was a genuine asshole and Gwendolyn was less than pleased with his manners. "The food is good. You've done well in preparing such choices. Tell your father-" All of the sounds in the room suddenly ceased. Everybody was moving, and it was clear that General Hux was still speaking, but a man seemed to venture her way and she couldn't bring herself to speak as he bumped into her shoulder.

"Sorry." His voice was low, but it was the only audible sound in the room; like that, he brushed past, like he'd never been there in the first place. The absolute absurdity of it all, she couldn't even move; simply puzzle over what had just happened. Of course, it couldn't have happened, it was simply an illusion, but she felt it; clear as day. Even his body heat; his smell, no sense was spared. It was the man she'd seen in the mirror but so much more detailed. Just... real. He was real this time. She turned away from General Hux, whose face turned from contented to slightly enraged and what she imagined would be sharp words were spoken silently as if nobody could hear them as she chased the shadow of the man that she'd never met before today in her life.

Pushing through the doors made of clear glass, she sprinted down the stairs, desperate to find the man. In a sea of faces that were as silent as death itself, so many blended together she was certain it would be impossible to pick him out from a crowd despite his unique looks. Moving through the sea of bodies with much resistance it was clear her father had spared no energy in inviting people to this momentous occasion. As she stepped forward, she felt the resistance of someone grab onto her arm; turning back she gazed at the now-enraged General Hux, who was calling her name in absolute silence. But, his touch was light, like it couldn't harm her in the slightest as she yanked her arm out of his grip much to the look of shock on his face, A sudden, shocking grin spread on his lips and she did not waste time trying to find out why he held such a smile; rather, she broke off and ran into the labyrinth that was the hedge maze, disappearing amongst the green of the shrubbery.

All sound rushed back into her ears and she collapsed with the force of the sense that she'd been missing all this time finally hitting her again; holding her ears to block out how loudly she heard the sound. Gwen swore she could hear a ridiculous laugh; the kind one would only expect to see from some picture book villain.

And like a villain, she heard his voice come from nowhere.

_**\- General Armitage Hux-** _

  
"I never thought that your daughter would have that kind of strength, Vladimir," General Hux said, leaning against the desk in her father’s office with a small smile that didn't really expose any of his intentions. He was interested in what kind of upbringing that Gwendolyn had been put through to merit the kind of strength she had shown with that small, petite frame. Of course, her father would have the answers. “Have you put her through training at a young age?”

“No, nothing of the sort, General Hux,” Her father looked like he was deep in thought, troubled until it seemed like he smelt opportunity; his eyes lit up in a way that Armitage could feel that Vladimir had a business deal for him. It was always that look; Armitage preferred Vladimir over other weapons dealers, mostly because he was easier to haggle with as long as his daughter was in a good mood. Still, Hux was curious as to what his trading partner would offer this time. “General Hux, if you would listen to me with an open mind, I’d like to offer my daughter.”

Hux paused momentarily. He had to take a bit to understand what was being said. He thought about the girl for a second. He could see a reason to be attracted to her physically, maybe even sexually, perhaps, although he hadn’t done anything sexual in his life, being rather devoted to his job and working up the ranks. He supposed she looked okay, but he didn’t really come across attractive women in his workplace. It was hard to meet them and one-day, General Armitage Hux would certainly have to settle down with somebody; it was something he hadn’t really put much thought in, something he thought was rather inconvenient as it was so difficult to find suitable brides. You’d have better luck in a whore-house than in the ranks of the First Order.

Regardless, Armitage Hux knew that another chance where such an aesthetically pleasing bride might fall right into his lap was little to none. She seemed a bit rough, but with enough work, she could become the perfect silent wife who simply did as he commanded her to. “And what are we to give you in return?” His curiosity, blue eyes, turned to the man known as Vladimir. To sell his own daughter was considered desperation; did he just want the favor of the First Order? Surely a man of his stature didn’t need it, especially with what Hux had heard of his wife. It would be a great honor for Gwendolyn to become Gwendolyn Hux; surely even more so for Armitage to receive the entirety of the business. It was such a cheap price, as well.

“If I might use your first name, General Hux?” Vladimir asked. Hux frowned. Although it was something he didn’t normally like hearing, Vladimir had never asked anything of Hux himself before, even in their past dealings; which meant that the man was rather serious.

Hux nodded. “Permission granted.”

“I am clearly old, Armitage. I do not have much time left, for I’ve got a heart tumor. I’ll die before the year is up and before that, I want to know that my daughter will be safe.”

Hux didn’t know how to approach what he was just told. He wasn’t particularly savvy with emotions like the ones Vladimir was having; he’d never really experienced the want to protect another like it seemed the man before him had. Without knowing what to say, the two stood in silence for a moment. “Does she know?”

Vladimir shook his head, laughing and settling back into his chair. “No. My daughter is a very naive, easily impressionable young woman. If I were to die before she was ready for me to die, it would set off her path in life. She can never know, Hux. That’s why she needs to be married to somebody who can take her far away from this place, someone who can make sure she never returns.”

Hux didn’t know how to respond to any of this. He could just let her go, but then they’d lose everything this man had built to help supply the First Order. He was loyal and even if his daughter might be trouble, Hux acknowledged that the man had served for a long enough time for him to consider his request. Weighing the negatives and the positives, he realized that it was most likely in his favor to accept Vladimir’s daughter into the Hux family line. “Do you think she’ll agree to this?” He didn’t want any trouble. Just a smooth run.

Vladimir laughed, a wide smile on his face. The man had always been way too jovial for his own good, even now, when faced with his inevitable death. “I know my daughter, Armitage. She’ll go willingly. It’s been the custom in this system for longer than I’ve been alive, so she knew this day would someday come.” A trade. That’s what they used women here as. It was a shame, Hux mused. Something could have become of her if she’d been properly trained from childhood; that strength could have turned into something useful for the First Order. Sadly, she’d have to assist the order in a different way; her entire purpose would be just that, to serve the Order.

General Hux extended his hand to a surprised Vladimir, who simply stared at it in awe. “Very well, Vladimir. Let’s treat this like a trade deal.” The downcast look on Vladimir’s face showed Hux that the man had thought he’d chosen the wrong person to marry his daughter, but regardless, he firmly gripped Hux’s hand. Hux himself was unsure of what he’d do with her. He knew his wants weren’t necessarily something every woman could handle, nor something he’d ever put into practice. Perhaps she could withstand it and he was more than curious to see, although in his eyes she was currently nothing more than a child; nothing worthy of him. Not that it was of his concern. It seemed like he was set to be wed; he hadn’t spoken more than a few lines to the girl, but he preferred it that way.

Hux did not wonder what the girl would think of him. Rather, he saw it as she’d come to accept the deal between the two. Of course, there would be quite a few ground rules they’d have to lay down in which the girl must, of course, accept. He didn’t like being touched, so they needed to establish a permissions rule. Soon, she’d be functioning like a proper officer in no time. “Ah, Hux. One final thing. This is shameful to say of my own daughter, but as per our system’s traditions, the consummation of the marriage is required. She’ll be expecting this, so don’t think too badly of her if she’s forwards.” Forwards? What had he gotten himself into? She’d expect him to touch her. That’s what it meant. He would see, but he didn’t have to worry about that today.

He just hoped she would never get in his way.

_**\- Gwendolyn and Servus -** _

The voice seemed to resonate; not quite close, yet not quite near, surrounding her. She couldn’t find out where the man was simply by his voice. Gwendolyn looked around worriedly, trying to divulge what little information she could. “I am Servus.” His voice was malevolent and hostile, raising the hairs on the back of Gwen’s neck. She couldn’t hear footsteps, nor could she know where he was.

“Where are you?” She asked, fear filling her voice. She kept turning, looking, searching; she couldn’t stay static for one moment and that annoyed him. Of course he’d awaken with one like this; maybe he should’ve woken up earlier. Wait, he did. It’s that one woman’s fault she wasn’t already under his influence; what with those pills. What they were made of, he didn’t want to know, but the fact they could suppress the effects of the force was scary enough by itself. “Are you the man I bumped into at the party?”

She was so naive, like she didn’t know what was going on. As if she didn’t. “I’m inside you, Gwendolyn. Inside your mind. In a way, yes, I was the one you bumped into at the party.” She still couldn’t understand. He could hear most of her thoughts, see almost everything inside that little insignificant head of hers. This is the day you become significant, he thought. Her expression contorted into shock as she could hear the thought he wanted her to hear; it was clear she’d began hyperventilating. “Let me explain. You see, I was a Jedi. I had a family. They were all taken from me. You have to help me.” His voice was surprisingly flat for someone who had lost his entire family, but Gwendolyn’s heart did ache for the poor man. If she’d ever lost her father, she’d have lost everyone she ever had. Except for her mother, but her mother had left four years ago; Gwen wasn’t sure if Pandora counted. “I would appear before your eyes, had I not used all of my strength to break through the wall of your subconscious and to get your attention.” Putting emphasis on your as if he had blamed Gwen for all of it, he sounded rather annoyed. Gwen had never been in this situation before and she didn’t think anyone ever had.

“Jedi aren’t real.” That was really all she could say on the subject, but she was none the wiser to the level of irritation that Servus felt. Him, Darth Servus, reduced to this pathetic vessel? If only the Jedi didn’t exist, then he’d be alive still. At least she was nice to look at; he couldn’t stand looking into a mirror and seeing an ugly face peering back at him. “How do you know my name? And, Servus, I’m sorry. I can’t help you. I have to go back home; I hope you find someone who can help.” It was an instant, almost cold rejection; something Servus wasn’t used to. He always got his way, save for the time he died; whether it was by force or otherwise. Gwendolyn could feel every muscle in her body stop as she attempted to move back in the direction of the house, fear coursing through her veins as she realized she couldn’t move, not even an inch.

Servus had to gain her interest and he had to do so fast. An unwilling host was the last thing he needed right now, and he wasn’t willing to sleep for another thousand years; who knew when another child with the potential to wield the Force would show in her bloodline? No, she would have to do. “Do not fear me, Gwendolyn. I have things to show you; things that you might find useful. You know of the Force, yes?” He could feel her doubt resonate to the depths of her core. “I can teach you how to use it, how to control it.”

He let Gwendolyn go, but he could tell she still did not believe his words. She was very reluctant to believe him, not because his claims were unbelievable but simply because she knew Jedi were a fairy tale. Or, at least, that was what she had grown to believe. But, a part of her was curious. She didn’t leave her homeland much and supposedly everything outside of it was a dark place that she should never go, but this was an outsider. This was somebody who was from outside who was not only willing to talk to her but teach her something. It was something she’d never considered happening to her in her life; she’d always been content on the sixth Vallorian moon. But here he was, with a tempting offer. But alas, the girl had no desire for power in her heart; she had no desire for change in the slightest. An almost frustrating conclusion. “What would you teach me? What is the force?” She asked. How naive and innocent.

Servus had searched through her mind and had seen nothing but uncertainty; the fear, the questions, the answers. Everything in her mind was designed to push him out but she was curious and at her core unsatisfied with what she had yet she was suppressing it so much he had barely even detected it in the first place. He’d gained invaluable information about the era he’d awoken in, but with how sheltered and preened the girl was it could be likely that any of this information could be wrong. How she couldn’t see for herself that she was being despicably shielded from the truth of the worth was beyond him, but none of his business. He just needed her to be his vessel. Of course, that would be rather difficult considering the girl didn’t even have an inkling of intelligence in her brain regarding the force or Jedi. He refrained from cursing her out but rather took the path of an educator. “All right. Basics, I can handle this.” He hadn’t been in action for a while now. How long, he didn’t exactly know. Wait, perhaps. More than eight hundred years. He’d been inactive, dormant, sleeping within the bloodline for more than eight hundred years. “The Force flows within all of us, so consider yourself an extension of it. The force wills you, you follow, blah blah blah.”

“Is that… really all?”

“Do I sound like I’m done?” He was feeling rather impatient. If she’d come pre-trained, he wouldn’t have to worry about literally any of this. The girl went quiet, not that he cared; she’d have to shut up for him to explain properly. “Anyways, think of the Force as something you can utilize to make miracles happen. You can lift things with your mind. I’ll lend you some of my power, so go ahead and try to lift that rock over there.” Gwendolyn stared at the rock he wanted her to move. There was no way; it wasn’t particularly big, but it was big enough that it would be tough to move with her hands. She wandered over to the rock, crouching down and trying to pick it up. It was a size that would fit snugly in her arms, most definitely not impossible to move but heavy. “I didn’t mean literally, move it with the force!”

Gwendolyn stared down the rock with wide eyes, straining; he could tell that she wasn’t doing it correctly, and her mind was straying so far from the goal it might as well be on the other side of the galaxy. If he could have fully possessed her, he would have done it by now; but she needed to expand her own power so that he might use it. If only she had been trained… but, he’d have to do it himself. Hopefully he’d be rid of her by the end of the day, but there was no chance that she’d develop that fast. “Gwen, focus. Clear your thoughts of everything,” He began, unsure of how to progress. He never was good at being a teacher of any kind. Servus didn’t have the patience. “Everything.” His tone was now firmer. “That’s good. Like that.” He could feel the focus flowing through her; she wasn’t perfect, but for now, she had the right kind of focus to begin with. “Raise your hand. Will the rock to move.” Rising a shaky hand in the direction of the rock, Gwen willed it with whatever strength she could muster, but the rock did not budge. They waited thirty seconds. Two minutes.

“Stop.” She finally released it, a bit confused and slightly angered, worried she’d been lied to and that this was some cruel trick. “It’s not my fault, Gwen. Do you not have a memory of rage? Anger or hatred will do, a feeling you can put all of your strength into, pool it into your usage of the Force?”

Gwendolyn felt a bit alienated by the man in her head; he could feel it too. She didn’t have anything. Servus heard her thoughts, felt what she felt. There was no escaping the inevitable; he had, in his hands, the impossibility of someone who held no rage, whose life was so sheltered that they were given everything they wanted, and a thick film of wool pulled over their eyes. Gwendolyn disgusted him beyond words; she was everything that was wrong with this world. Who knew how many more lax beings were out there, ones just like her? Still, he looked deep within her, searching, scanning for something he could possibly use to bring out rage. Only one situation stood out to her. “Remember your mother, Gwen.”

“How do you know about my mother?” Her focus broke and he realized that it was quite a mistake to bring up that memory as sadness and longing flooded the girl’s heart. Mentioning her mother would get her nowhere in life, other than annoyingly sentimental. Sentimentality was not something necessary to wield the Force, and it would get them distracted. Servus simply would have shaken his head, although he couldn’t control her body yet; he’d have to settle for the satisfaction of simply imagining himself shake his head. God, was his original self ever beautiful; his new body needed some work, though. “Servus?” He could fondly remember how women fawned over him, fought over him, not that he ever responded to any of their pleas. Most of them were hideous compared to him. “Are you there?” Although, the dark side of the force was the only woman for him. Or man. It really didn’t matter to him, either way. “Did you go away?” He’d never been interested in sexual relations, nor had he experienced them- “Are you okay?”

“I’m thinking!” He yelled, causing the girl to cover her ears in pain. It was ridiculously close, the type of yell that felt like it would deafen anyone who heard it. Serves her right, he thought. She interrupted a very important moment. “All right, hold up your hand. If you want me to prove the power of the Force, that is.” Gwendolyn glanced at her hand and Servus could feel her hesitation, much to his extreme annoyance. She was stuck between doing so or just going back to the mansion to pretend like none of this had ever happened. It wasn’t too late for her to back out, or at least, that’s what she thought. If he needed to sway her mind, that was perfectly doable although not preferred as he was already weak enough without wasting his energy on the likes of her. But, it seemed like her resolve was slowly bleeding away. “Gwendolyn, are we going to do this or not?”

Gwendolyn paused momentarily, but she rose her hand unsteadily. He could feel the shock course through her as her fingers moved, not of her own will, but of Servus’. The Force ebbed through them both and he focused all of his power to a single point as he could feel it building; excitement penetrating his mind as he reveled in being able to use the Force again, this power that was just as beautiful as his physical appearance had been. The build-up, he could feel all of it. Gwen’s hand began to shake as did the rock; to do a single flip, onto its opposing side. There was a silence between the two before the quiet garden would burst with noise.

“That was amazing!”

“That was horrid!”

Gwen paused, frowning. That kind of power, the power to move things with your mind, was amazing! “What are you even talking about?! That’s one of the coolest parlor tricks I’ve ever seen, Servus!” Instead of being strong with the Force, Servus was strong with annoyance. Great, heated annoyance as he held himself back. If he cussed her out, she might not agree to help him, which was the entire reason any of this was happening in the first place. He took an internal deep breath, one that Gwen could hear yet did not take herself. “Why is this horrible?”

At least she was asking useful questions. “Originally, that rock would have flown sixty feet in the air if I wanted it to. The fact I could only flip it means that I’m at far less than half of my original power. Not even close to a quarter.” He didn’t expect her to understand his frustration, but he had been powerful, especially with using the Force. He wasn’t stronger than his sister, but he could at least hold his own against most of the enemies that flung themselves at him. But now, it was doubtful he’d be able to take on a normal human, especially with this girl’s struggles with the Force. Had he made the wrong decision?

“Then why don’t we just get that power back?” Shock coursed through Servus as he realized that hadn’t been his thoughts, but hers. He had been thinking it, of course, but he never expected her to answer like that. No, it wasn’t an answer. He had heard her thoughts, directed at him, completely clear and resolute; not something she had said aloud.

“A Force-Bond?” He wondered aloud, confused. Well, it wasn’t like they couldn’t bond- it was just that with the level the two were at, it didn’t seem like it could happen. But perhaps… maybe there was a chance that she could be one of the few who had a knack for that kind of thing, not that it was a useful skill to have in his mind.

Servus didn’t really have friends, as shocking as that might sound.

_**\- Kylo Ren & Snoke –** _

“I have felt it, Kylo Ren. A disturbance in the Force.” The withered husk was simply a head on a holodeck at that point, while Kylo Ren’s fingers twitched. What did this mean? That there were others out there who haven’t been discovered yet? It made sense, the Force was rare. Much rarer than it used to be. People didn’t even know what Jedi were nowadays. “In the Vallorian System.” Another annoyed twitch. General Hux was in that system at the current moment, along with their ship. On that ship, an annoyed Kylo Ren waiting for take-off.

Speaking of the bastard, who he found insufferable, he came striding into the room. Kylo, who had been waiting a blasted hour longer than Hux told him it would be, turned to the ginger. “What took you so long?” Hux’s eyebrow raised as he sneered in Kylo’s direction before facing the Supreme Leader with a confident look on his face, one that meant he’d done something he thought worthy of praise.

“Supreme Leader Snoke, I have established a marriage contract between the First Order and the weapons dealer, Vladimir Altisse. His daughter, Gwendolyn Altisse, will be set to marry me. I will personally oversee all weapons dealings from here on out.” Hux puffed up his chest and Kylo knew that the self-involved cunt was pleased with himself and hoped that Snoke would share the same sentiment. Still, although Kylo hated to admit it, that was certainly useful to the First Order and would cut some of their greatest expenses. The money that Gwendolyn would inherit upon her father’s death could be easily repurposed, not that he knew who Gwendolyn was.

“Very well. Inform Phasma and the other Captains of the new weaponry available and begin drills immediately.” Snoke dismissed him with a slight wave of the hand and an excited Hux turned on his heel to do as he’d been told. Somewhat like a puppy, Kylo thought. He was like a dog who’d just been praised by its master. He would have laughed, but he’d have to hold it in for now in front of Snoke. “As for you, Kylo, you know what to do next. Dismissed.” The holodeck abruptly made a fizzing noise as it shut off. Kylo would make a mental note to get the technician to look at it.

Kylo turned away from the holodeck, raising his voice to make sure the small-brained ginger could hear it. “We’re staying here for a while; Snoke has given me a task.”

“What is it?”

“Nothing you need to worry about.”

The two men stared at each other for a moment; Hux’s eyelid twitched as his lips pursed together. He was trying his hardest not to sneer in Kylo’s direction and ultimately failing. It looked like he was going to pop a vein. Kylo Ren made it a point to never let Hux in on whatever he was meant to be doing. Watching the angry General pop a blood vessel while trying not to speak against him was hilarious. However, the result was always the same. “Fine,” Hux replied, striding away briskly.

Kylo watched him leave, enjoying how tense the man walked. At least he could get under the guy’s skin in some way. Now it was time for him to search; as much as he reached out to find the disturbance Snoke mentioned, much to his dismay he found nothing. Still, he knew that the Supreme Leader wouldn’t have told him to seek out a Force user on a whim that could be false, which meant that somewhere in the Vallorian system, there was somebody hiding. Not for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spend hours on every chapter. The writing goes through a process... let me exemplify it for you.  
> So, there's four stages.  
> Stage A - Gwendolyn and Servus end up meeting.  
> Stage B - - Gwendolyn and Servus end up meeting in the kitchen after she chases the apparition to the cabinet. (Slightly more detailed bullet points)  
> Stage C - Gwendolyn rushes into the kitchen cabinet, shutting the door behind her in a panic as she gazes upon the person that she just met. Confused and unsure of what to do next she awkwardly fumbles with the lock of the door before clearing her throat and starting the conversation. They discuss--- {And so on}  
> Stage D - What you saw here xD
> 
> {Secret stage E} The entire work is looked over four times after this exactly and edited to match anything that doesn't work or grammatical mistakes.
> 
> Writing is hard!
> 
> So, it takes a few days...

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on the plot for a week straight with the assistance of a friend who knows more about Star Wars than I do, although I've been furiously researching all of the info I need to know. If we get anything wrong, feel free to speak up! Criticism is always welcomed. It's how we got here in the first place! There's a lot of confusion to come with all this information we've put together in Google Docs. xDD


End file.
